


Decisiones

by WriterNonsense



Series: Ocultos entre las sombras [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo empieza a salir a la luz y Laurel debe tomar una decisión</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisiones

\- Te digo que nos oyó.   
Oliver hace más de una semana que vuelve a estar en casa, pero aún no está en plena forma, de modo que Helena y él siguen discutiendo en su habitación, como aquella otra noche en el hospital. Ya es todo un logro que Helena consiguiera mantenerse callada tantos días, aunque Diggle haya tenido mucho que ver en eso, por el bien de la recuperación de Oliver.   
Éste sacude la cabeza, incrédulo. Helena le enseña el pañuelo que Laurel perdió en la entrada allí en el hospital, y Oliver alza las cejas. Lo reconoce, él se lo regaló por su primer aniversario.   
\- Que se dejara eso no significa que...  
\- Tú también la oíste, deja de fingir. Estaba espiándonos.   
Helena le lanza el pañuelo a Oliver, que lo coge entre los dedos, acariciándolo. De lo que se arrepiente en cuanto ve cómo Helena entrecierra los ojos al observarle.   
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? Porque te recuerdo que su padre es el detective empeñado en meternos entre rejas y tirar la llave.   
\- Si Quentin aún no ha venido a detenernos es que Laurel no le ha contado nada. Quizás no quiera delatarnos. Te preocupas demasiado. - Intenta usar su sonrisa de playboy con ella, pero Helena alza las manos al cielo, gritando.   
\- ¡Eres imposible!   
Se marcha dando un portazo, y Oliver suspira, aún mirando el pañuelo. 

Laurel lleva demasiadas noches sin pegar ojo. En el trabajo ya ha tenido que soportar varias bromas sobre su novio y el motivo de su insomnio, aunque prefiere que crean que se pasa el tiempo acostándose con Tommy en vez de que descubran que se pasa las horas debatiendo qué hacer.   
La hija del policía que es la insta a coger el móvil y llamar a su padre, decirle lo que ha descubierto. Aunque la abogada que hay en ella le dice que no hay pruebas de nada, una conversación espiada a través de una puerta no va a condenar a nadie.   
De modo que si pretende delatarlos, necesita más pruebas.   
Aunque sigue indecisa. Oliver ha sido su primer novio serio, el que ella consideraba el amor de su vida (a pesar de que cinco años, una isla y sobretodo la muerte de su hermana hayan paliado mucho esa percepción), y sigue siendo el mejor amigo de su actual novio. Por desgracia está tan distraída con su tumulto interior que ha bajado la guardia, y no se da cuenta de que, desde hace unas cuantas noches, tiene compañía al volver al apartamento.   
Su acosador particular le espía desde un coche aparcado en la esquina, tomando fotografías de cada movimiento al entrar y salir de su piso, anotando sus horarios y sus rutinas. La vida de Laurel es predecible, sobretodo porque ha optado por volcarse en su trabajo para no tener que tomar ya esa decisión sobre Oliver y Helena. Parte de ella sigue queriendo fingir que se trata de un error.   
Apaga la luz, preparándose para otra noche intentando dormir, y ni se fija en que ese coche aparcado allí desde hace demasiado se ilumina un momento, porque su conductor hace una llamada. 

\- Está ahí. Sí, sola. No, hace cuatro noches. Vale.   
Cuelga, lanzando el cigarrillo que se estaba fumando por la ventanilla. Sus órdenes son muy precisas: seguir a Laurel Lance sin que le descubran (lo que de momento se le ha presentado como algo de lo más sencillo), dar parte cada noche de dónde está y con quién, y esperar órdenes para el momento del ataque. Ni siquiera ha visto nunca al hombre que le ha contratado, sólo sabe que ha cobrado la mitad por anticipado y que le espera otro sobre igual de abultado cuando cumpla lo que queda. Su trabajo no es hacer preguntas, de modo que se limita a cumplir lo pactado.   
El mensaje llega cuando está a punto de dar la noche por terminada y marcharse al motel a darse una ducha rápida.   
Mañana. A las 18.00h.  
Asiente aunque no pueda verle nadie, y llama a su equipo para que estén listos. A pesar de que Laurel Lance parezca una presa fácil no quiere precipitarse, muchas veces se cometen errores por considerar inofensivo a alguien que luego ha resultado estar más preparado. Y estuvo colocando cámaras en el apartamento la otra tarde, vio la pistola, no le interesa que los vecinos oigan disparos y alerten al padre, no le conviene echarse encima a la caballería antes de cumplir su parte.   
Le han ordenado que liquide a Lance, y eso es lo que va a hacer. Aunque no está de mal tener un plan B en la manga por si acaso. Ha aprendido a no fiarse de nadie, y después de todo sus chicos no trabajan gratis. Si quiere que le salga a cuenta el negocio, va a tener que hacer algunas variaciones por el camino.  
Ha estudiado a Laurel. Sabe que sale con el hijo del millonario Malcolm Merlyn, un tal Tommy, pero se rumorea que su papaíto le ha cortado el grifo, de modo que por ahí no va a sacar mucho. Sin embargo, es de dominio público que Laurel fue la novia de otro millonario que sí lo sigue siendo, Oliver Queen.  
Apuesta a que aún queda algo entre esos dos, y seguro que está dispuesto a pagar un buen precio por la cabeza de la guapa abogada.

Atacan a las 17,40h, esperando pillarla desprevenida. Laurel está saliendo de su coche, no es tarde pero por desgracia su barrio no es de los más seguros, y los vecinos ya están en sus casas preparando la cena o bien siguen en sus despachos haciendo horas extra. Así que, cuando se agacha para buscar las llaves del piso en su bolso, uno de los encapuchados se avalanza sobre ella, tapándole la boca antes de que pueda gritar, apretándole una pistola contra la sien.  
\- Entra en la furgoneta.  
Se lo susurra al oído, y Laurel puede oler su sudor, mezclado con el suyo propio, rancio por el miedo. La empujan al interior, atándole las manos a la espalda, y a pesar de que intenta ver algo por las ventanillas, le cubren la cabeza, y ya no ve nada más en todo el viaje.  
Les oye hablar entre susurros, sin enterarse de nada, y nota cómo le late el corazón. Durante un momento lo único en lo que piensa es en Oliver, deseando que se tratara de uno de esos super héroes de las películas, los que tienen poderes y pueden leer la mente. Como Superman, y bastaría con gritarle auxilio y acudiría en su ayuda volando.  
Ojalá fuera todo tan sencillo. Porque le vio en el hospital, y las cicatrices, Oliver es tan humano como ella, y por mucho que durante todo el trayecto se harta a llamarle con la mente, nadie acude a salvarla.  
La furgoneta se detiene y la empujan para que salga, haciéndola caer al suelo de rodillas. Grita por el dolor, sin poder frenar el golpe. La levantan cogiéndola por el brazo, y la guían a oscuras hasta que la obligan a sentarse en una silla, y le quitan la capucha.  
Pestañea, adaptándose de nuevo a la luz, mirando lo que la rodea, tomando nota de todo. Son tres hombres en pasamontañas, armados con pistolas, y están en un almacén abandonado, lleno de cajas viejas y rotas.  
Laurel traga saliva, intentando sonar firme.  
\- Mi padre es policía, dentro de poco lo tendréis aquí con toda la comisaría, más os vale correr.  
Ríen, y uno de ellos se le acerca, tirándole del pelo para que eche la cabeza hacia atrás. Le acaricia el cuello con el arma, y no lo ve pero sabe que sigue sonriendo.  
\- Cuando acabemos contigo estaremos ya muy lejos de aquí.  
Y si aún no estaba lo bastante aterrada, cuando les ve sacarse los pasamontañas, su sangre se hiela.  
No necesita tener un padre policía para saber qué significa eso.  
Van a matarla.

Llaman una hora más tarde, dejando a Laurel atada en el almacén, con uno de ellos de guardia en la puerta. No se les pasa por la cabeza que Flecha Verde pueda ser un problema, no se sabe nada de él desde la noche del secuestro de aquella gente, dicen que el otro arquero se lo cargó. No se ha recuperado el cadáver pero es difícil acordarse de esos detalles cuando tienes entre manos un secuestro que tiene que convertirse en asesinato.  
Sus órdenes son claras, aunque no ve nada de malo en desviarse un poco del objetivo final.  
Deja que suene cuatro veces, y a la quinta, responden.  
Es una mujer, y frunce el ceño, irritado. Ha llamado al número personal de Oliver Queen, no le gustan los contratiempos.  
\- ¿Diga?  
Piensa con rapidez. En vez de colgar, se arriesga, no tiene tiempo que perder.  
\- Llamo con un mensaje para el señor Queen. Si quiere volver a ver a su querida Laurel con vida, quiero diez millones en billetes no consecutivos. En media hora volveré a llamar con más instrucciones. Nada de policía, o me la cargo.  
Cuelga, satisfecho. Ahora, a esperar.

Helena se queda mirando el móvil como si fuera a volver a sonar. Mira hacia la habitación, Oliver sigue durmiendo, es un milagro que no le haya despertado la llamada, pero Diggle ha conseguido convencerle de que se tomara los calmantes así que estará fuera de combate unas horas. Y tampoco está lo bastante bien como para enfundarse el disfraz y salir en busca de Laurel.  
Media hora, y si no pagan o involucra al detective Lance...  
La Helena que aún no conocía a Oliver y seguía ofuscada por el asesinato de Michael no se lo pensaría dos veces, y dejaría morir a Laurel para que su secreto muriera con ella. Por desgracia sabe que no es una opción. Oliver no se lo perdonaría jamás, y ya le costará otra discusión haberle mantenido en la sombra sobre la llamada.  
Marca un número que se ha aprendido de memoria, y cuando Diggle responde, se lo cuenta todo y traman un plan.  
Los treinta minutos pasan más rápido de lo esperado, pero tanto la Cazadora como Dig están preparados. Esta vez es él quien responde, usando uno de los instrumentos de Oliver para disimular la voz, por si acaso quien llama reconoce la de Diggle.  
El secuestrador no es demasiado espabilado o tiene mucha prisa, porque no pone en duda que quien habla ahora es Oliver.  
\- Señor Queen, por fin. Quiero los billetes en una bolsa de deporte en la esquina del Banco Central. Un solo movimiento en falso y mis asociados matarán a la señorita Lance.  
\- Quiero hablar con ella. Si le han hecho algo... - Dig habla con el manos libres, calibrando la llamada, usando un programa parecido al de la policía, pero mucho más sofisticado. Helena espera en la moto, ya con su traje de Cazadora, rezando porque le sigan el juego a Diggle.  
\- Tranquilo, está perfectamente. Por ahora.  
\- Póngala al teléfono. - El secuestrador se queda callado unos segundos, y Diggle oye los pasos, y los jadeos. De repente tiene a Laurel al auricular, gritando.  
\- ¡Oliver, es una trampa, van a...  
\- ¡Basta!  
El golpe y el grito que lo siguen dejan claro qué han hecho para que Laurel se calle, y Diggle aprieta las manos en puños, respirando hondo.  
\- Bien, señor Queen. Tiene quince minutos, o no la volverá a ver.  
En ese preciso instante, antes de que le cuelguen, el programa da un aviso, y la señal aparece en el mapa. Diggle llama a Helena.

Laurel escupe sangre, le duele la cabeza y cree que le han roto la nariz, pero nada de esto tendrá la menor importancia dentro de quince minutos. Sabe que se le acaba el tiempo, y pestañea para no llorar. Se pregunta si Sarah supo que se le acercaba la hora, si tuvo tiempo de pensar en su padre y en ella, si se arrepintió de haberla engañado con su novio.  
Ella sí que piensa en su padre, en lo solo que se quedará, y en Tommy, que intenta cambiar para enamorarla. Pero por encima de todo, piensa en Oliver. Reza porque no vaya, no quiere que se ponga en peligro, no en su estado, o acabarán los dos muertos.  
\- Ocho minutos y seremos ricos.  
\- Antes de matarla deberíamos divertirnos un rato con ella. Es muy guapa. - Esta vez no se molestan en susurrar, y Laurel sacude la cabeza. Quiere que sea rápido, no quiere sufrir, no quiere morir así, no...  
Se oye un estallido, y se apagan las luces.  
Oliver.  
No puede ver casi nada en la oscuridad pero escucha los golpes y los gritos. Uno de ellos dispara el arma, una flecha pasa rozándola pero consigue desarmarlo, y varios cuerpos caen al suelo.  
Un par de chasquidos, y cree que se trata de cuellos rompiéndose.  
Ya había visto antes a Oliver en acción, le vio perder el control cuando la atacaron en la prisión, y aunque se esperaba una versión más sangrienta de aquello, después de todo esta vez ha estado mucho más cerca de morir, el ataque parece controlado. Sucede con rapidez, pero una de las puertas se abre y el cabecilla, el que llamó por teléfono, sale corriendo por allí.  
\- ¡Ollie, se escapa!  
No le responde, pero sale corriendo y ve la ¿capa? negra saliendo tras el secuestrador. Laurel forcejea con sus ataduras, necesita ir pedir ayuda, quizás esté herido, o se le escape, y...  
Justo cuando las cuerdas ceden y puede soltarse, la puerta se abre y se cierra con un estampido. Se queda inmóvil, en tensión, lista para avalanzarse sobre quien sea.  
\- Venga, vámonos. - Es una voz de mujer, que la ayuda a levantarse, dándole una de las pistolas. - Por si hay más fuera.  
\- ¡Helena!  
La mano que la sostenía por el brazo se tensa, y Laurel se muerde la lengua, ahogando un gemido. Le saldrá un moratón.  
\- ¡Quieres cerrar la boca! Si quedara alguno con vida nos habrías puesto en peligro a los dos. - Habla de Oliver, y Laurel se da cuenta de que tiene razón.  
\- Lo siento, yo...  
Pero la adrenalina la abandona, y en ese momento, su mundo vuelve a sumirse en la oscuridad.  
Despierta en su cama, con Helena acercándole una taza de caldo.  
\- He hablado con tu padre, te ha puesto vigilancia, y Diggle ha inspeccionado tu apartamento, vuelves a estar a salvo. ¿Tienes idea de quienes eran?  
Laurel sacude la cabeza con cuidado, palpándose el chichón que le ha salido en la nuca.  
\- Les vi la cara, pero no los conocía.  
Helena asiente, de los retratos robot puede encargarse la policía.  
\- Escucha, sobre lo que pasó...  
\- Me salvó un encapuchado que huyó en la noche, eso es todo. Podéis estar tranquilos, no diré nada. Lo prometo.  
Helena la mira a los ojos, y parece satisfecha con lo que ve, porque se levanta, asintiendo.  
\- Cuídate.  
Laurel no sabe si ha tomado la decisión correcta, ni por qué Oliver no ha venido con Helena, pero de momento necesita descansar, y pensar en lo que ha pasado.  
Alguien la quiere muerta, y tiene que descubrir quién. Quizás Flecha Verde pueda ayudarla, ya que ver la muerte de tan cerca le ha dejado una cosa muy clara.  
Sigue enamorada de Oliver Queen.


End file.
